


it's cold outside

by tearyeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Other, Sort Of, Texting, Winter, but just at the very beginning, implied kuroken, kuroken but not relationship centered, supportive Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes
Summary: kodzuken, 1:14am: heykodzuken, 1:14am: u up? can i come ovr
Kudos: 13





	it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes, and I didn't catch any mistakes when I looked over it but they may still be there! I don't know why I wrote this but I've been in such a slump lately that I'm going to post it anyways

**kodzuken, 1:14am:** hey

 **kodzuken, 1:14am** : u up? can i come ovr

**kuroo.tetsurou, 1:35am:** hey

 **kuroo.tetsurou, 1:35am:** sorry, i was sleeping

 **kuroo.tetsurou, 1:36am:** but yeah, you can come over. ill unlock the door

Kenma's still awake when Kuroo finally texts him back. Well, of course he is. 

He pulls on another hoodie over his zippered jacket- it's cold outside, he already knows. He slips quietly down the hall, past his parents bedroom and down to the front door. Quickly enough, he's out the door and trudging down the street. He takes notice of the houses still decorated with colored lights and giant inflated animals, despite both Christmas and New Years having already passed. Annoying.

Kenma's phone is gripped tightly in his hand. He feels it vibrate- another text from Kuroo, most likely. He doesn't look at the message. It doesn't matter, he's already walked half the way to the other's house already.

It's snowing. Was it snowing when he first stepped outside? Kenma can't remember. He watches the delicate white flakes fall to the ground, which is already covered in a light dusting of snow. He shivers, regretting the long basketball shorts he was wearing. Well. At least his top half was warm.

When he finally gets to the front of Kuroo's house, he stops. Pauses, for a minute. Is it really okay for him to show up in the middle of the night? On a school night. He shakes his head, as if physically disregarding the thought. No, Kuroo wouldn't mind. It is Kuroo, after all- Kenma couldn't count the many times the older boy had shown up (unannounced) at the former's house when they were kids. He wouldn't mind. Still, Kenma bites his lip, and considers just heading back. 

Interrupting Kenma's mental debate, Kuroo opens the door. 

"Hey,"

"Hey."

Kuroo opens the door wider, an invitation to come inside. He looks tired, and Kenma regrets waking him so late at night- er, early in the morning. He's wearing only a t-shirt and sweatpants that are definitely too big on him. His left arm is resting tiredly in his pocket, and his face is scrunched up, battling a yawn. Kenma sighs.

"Did something happen?" Kuroo gently asks, as Kenma brushes against the door on his way inside. Kenma shrugs. Not really. 

"Do you want something to drink? I can make tea. Hot chocolate?" Kenma gives a soft shake of his head, letting his cold hands into his pockets to warm up. 

Kuroo nods. "Alright. Can I make you food? I can tell you've stopped eating again." Kenma shivers again, and hopes Kuroo knows it's from the cold. He lets himself speak long enough to let out a 'no.' Kuroo stretches his arms out in front of himself, arching his back like a cat. Kenma's lip quirks in an almost smile.

"Then I," he gestures towards his bedroom, the door still cracked open. "Am going to go to bed. You're welcome to join me, of course." He doesn't wait for a response, knows what Kenma is going to do. Silently, the latter trails after him.

Kuroo flops down onto his mattress, and Kenma waits for him to find a comfortable position with a pillow on either side of his head. He gently lays down next to Kuroo. It's a tight fit, being it the same bed that Kuroo has had since grade school. It's a twin, barely big enough for Kuroo himself. It's okay, though. Kenma knows neither of them mind.


End file.
